


Pack Traditions

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Sex, Beta Derek Hale, Bondage, Boot Worship, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Foot Humping, Hair Pulling, Human Stiles Stilinski, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, No Incest, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, werewolf traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Keeping with Hale traditions, Stiles' has a night with the Alpha while his boyfriend and future mate watch's.Kinktober 2019 Day 2 - Cuckholding | Dirty talkChapter 2- Request





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you’re okay with this Derek?” Stiles asked as he ran his fingers down his boyfriend’s face as Derek undid Stiles’ shirt.

“I am, I know how pack’s work. Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Derek helped Stiles out of all of his clothes until Stiles was sitting on the bed naked and half-hard.

“Peter gave me the option to say no, but I know how some traditions can’t be broken.” Stiles leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

“Thank you,” Derek whispered against his boyfriend’s lips and felt Stiles smile.

“Either of us says the word and it all stops and we can forget it ever happened,” Stiles assured as the door to the room swung open and Peter stepped into the room.

“Hands off Nephew dear, he’s mine for the night.” Peter clicked his fingers as his eyes burned Alpha red and Derek backed away from Stiles.

“Hands up,” Peter instructed as Derek stood at the foot of the bed, Derek lifted his hands up and stayed quiet as his Uncle cuffed his wrists to the top of the bed stand. 

“Good boy,” Peter patted Derek’s cheek before he stripped himself as he directed his glowing Alpha eyes over to where Stiles was sprawled on the bed, his erection growing as he watched the two Hales with dark eyes.

“Come here little human,” Peter settled on the bed, hooking his finger at the younger man. Stiles fought back the blush as he rose up to his knees and moaned when the Alpha grabbed the back of Stiles’ neck, pulling him in for a dirty, messy kiss.

“You taste even better than I thought you would,” Peter hummed when their kiss broke and tangled his fingers in Stiles’ hair, pulling his head back to mouth along the length of Stiles’ throat. Stiles whimpered as he grabbed at Peter’s sharp hips, moaning when Peter sucked at his Adam’s apple.

“On your hands and knees little human, make sure you give my Nephew a good view,” Peter ordered with a smack to Stiles’ ass, grinning when Stiles squeaked as his cheeks burned.

Stiles dropped down onto his hands and knees on the bed so he was facing Derek. Derek’s fingers were curled around the cuffs and eyes glowing blue as he watched his Alpha and boyfriend. Stiles wiggled his hips back as he spread his knees wide, his cock hanging heavy between his legs. Stiles moaned when Peter smacked his ass again before grasping his cheeks hard and pulling them apart.

“Hm,” Peter hummed as his fangs poked out from his lips as he stared at the human’s hole, rumbling pleased when he saw that Stiles was already wet with lube.

“Thinking ahead, very clever,” Peter praised as he guided the head of his cock against Stiles’ wet hole and gripped Stiles’ hip. Peter locked eyes with Derek, a smirk curling at his lips and he snapped his hips forward.

Stiles moaned loudly, body arching and mouth dropping open in pleasure as the Alpha’s cock opened him wide and Peter grunted his approval from behind the human as he gripped Stiles’ hips to keep him from moving.

“Fuck you’re tight, does my Nephew ever fuck you properly? If I had you in my bed every night you would be gaping constantly.” Peter commented as he began to thrust into Stiles, loving the way Stiles’ hole expanded and clenched around his cock on each thrust.

“Alpha, Peter, oh fuck!” Stiles moaned as he gripped the bed sheets tightly as the force of Peter’s hips rocked him forward against his ass.

“Does my Nephew not fuck you hard enough little human?” Peter grinned as he reached down and tangled his fingers in Stiles’ hair, pulling on the strands forcing Stiles to rise up from the bed.

“He’s so gentle,” Stiles panted out as Peter wrapped his arm around his hips to keep him place and give Stiles something to hold onto. The human’s cock dripped and leaked from between his thighs as Stiles’ and Derek’s eyes locked.

“Is that so?” Peter hummed as he smirked at Derek over Stiles’ shoulder as he jerked his hips, driving himself deeper into Stiles with each thrust.

“Don’t worry Stiles, I’ll leave you gaping for days.” Peter kissed down Stiles’ neck making Stiles’ groan and his knees buckle a bit when Peter’s cock struck against his prostate.

“Oh God, oh, yes, right there!” Stiles babbled unable to stop the words from spilling from his lips as he held onto Peter’s arm for balance.

“Hear that Nephew? He loves this,” Peter sound smug as he ground his cock deeper into Stiles’ tight channel, moaning as Stiles tightened up around him, urging him to stay inside of him. Peter gave shallow thrusts into Stiles as he mouthed at Stiles’ throat until a large mark began to form on Stiles’ pale skin.

“Look at him little human, look at my Beta,” Peter ordered as he cupped Stiles’ chin, forcing Stiles to look directly at Derek, who looked as wrecked as Stiles felt. Derek was hanging almost limply in the cuffs with his knees buckled, eyes glowing bright and his face in his Beta shift. His crotch was bulging and damp from his arousal as he watched as his Uncle and Alpha claim his boyfriend.

“Now come for me, show my Nephew how I can make you come.” Peter’s order was low and growling like it rattled Stiles to his very core. Stiles howled and shook as Peter slammed against his prostate again at the same time the Alpha roughly jerked him off.

Stiles’ world exploded and went dark around the edges of his vision as Peter wrung him dry in a way Stiles didn’t even know was possible. Stiles’ was glad for the Alpha’s form behind him as he slumped back against Peter, whining lowly as he felt Peter come inside of him.

Stiles huffed, as he was set down onto the bed and Peter’s cum oozed out of him when the Alpha slipped out of him. Stiles buried his face in the sheets as Peter stroked his hair surprisingly gentle. Stiles blinked slowly and peered up at Derek when he felt the bed shift as Peter got up and off.

“You choose well Nephew, he will make a fine addition to our pack,” Peter said approvingly as he cupped Derek’s cheek with one hand while undoing the cuffs with his other hand.

“Thank you Alpha,” Derek rumbled as Peter settled him down onto the bed next to Stiles.

“Hmm, I’ll be back anytime Stiles wants a rough fuck.” Peter winked as he tugged his pants back onto his legs before slipping out of the room.

“You okay?” Derek’s fingers grazed over Stiles’ spine.

“Mmhmm,” Stiles hummed not coherent enough to form proper words.

“Maybe we’ll ask him back again,” Derek said and Stiles hummed again, knowing full well about Derek’s ‘hidden’ kinks and if he got his mind literally fucked out of him then Stiles’ was fully on board.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack Traditions  
Chapter 2
> 
> Spk15 on Ao3 wanted another chapter
> 
> +
> 
> Anon on Tumblr: Prompt! Derek and Stiles are a couple who have been pretty vanilla and want to try to something more kinky. Derek shares that his fantasy is to see Stiles getting fucked by another guy, meanwhile Stiles shares that he's always had a bit of a daddy kink. Enter Peter who gets invited by D&S to make their fantasies come true, and he does it in Peter fashion which everyone enjoys ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Daddy Kink

“I have to admit, your mate is even sluttier than I first gave him credit for,” Peter commented, Alpha red eyes flicking over to where Derek was cuffed to a chair directly in front of where his Uncle and mate were. Derek’s eyes were glowing but they were focused on the sight of Stiles at his Uncle’s feet. 

“You love this don’t you little human?” Peter smirked as he shoved his index and middle finger deeper into Stiles' mouth, loving the little choking sound the human made at the action. Stiles moaned while nodded around the Alpha’s fingers as he kept humping his bare, leaking cock against Peter’s dress shoe. 

“You’re a filthy slut aren’t you little human?” Peter asked with a mocking lit to his voice when he noticed how much pre-cum was staining his shoe. Peter removed his soaked fingers and gripped Stiles’ chin to force the human to look over at Derek. 

“Clean up the mess you made little slut,” Peter ordered firmly and watched as Stiles’ eyes fluttered at the order.

“Yes Daddy,” Stiles whimpered and both Peter and Derek jerked in arousal. Peter’s smirk widened and his cock began to strain against the fly of his jeans while Derek swallowed back a whimper as he watched his mate lower himself down until he was face to face with Peter’s shoe.

Peter hummed approvingly as Stiles used his tongue and lips to clean up the mess of pre-cum he had left on the older man’s shoe. When Stiles finished he looked up at Peter with hope glinting in his eyes and all but melted when Peter patted his head with a smile of approval.

“Do you want to be a good boy for Daddy?” Peter asked and chuckled fondly when Stiles’ lips parted and he nodded rapidly in reply. 

“You’re going to ride Daddy’s cock while your mate watches,” Peter suggested as he pushed his hips forward enough to drag the bulge in his jeans over the human’s face. Stiles gasped at the action before he absently mouthed at the Alpha’s bulge. 

“Yes please Daddy,” Stiles agreed before gasping when Peter using his werewolf strength easily plucked Stiles up from the ground and manhandled him until he was straddling Peter’s lap and facing Derek. 

Stiles dug his fingers into Peter’s knees, as his cheeks heated up when he locked eyes with Derek. Derek looked as wrecked and aroused as Stiles felt as Peter’s large hands squeezed and groped his bare ass. 

“Your tight little ass is going to make Daddy’s cock feel so good,” Peter rumbled as the sound of his jeans being undone filled the room before it was followed with the wet sound of lube being applied. Stiles’ cock jerked at the sound and the way Derek’s hips jerked up against their restraints in the chair across from the one he and Peter were on. 

“Please Daddy, I’ve been thinking about your cock since the last time you fucked me,” Stiles admitted as he spread his legs a bit wider to get better balance and show Derek how turned on he by this sort of play. 

Derek’s eyes easily found Stiles’ erection and his eyes darkened when he saw how hard and red the human’s cock was between his thighs. Stiles was indeed loving this and Derek got a very good view of how Peter lifted Stiles up and then impaled him onto his thick cock. 

Stiles’ body arched almost violently as he was split open on Peter’s thick cock, the Alpha not giving him a moment to adjust. Peter used his strength and hold on the human’s sharp hips to forcibly bounce him on his cock. Stiles keened and all but wailed each time Peter’s cock was shoved back into him, a string of drool forming on his chin as Stiles' body was assaulted with pleasure. 

“I was right, you’re so tight and hot around Daddy’s cock,” Peter spoke the filthy praise into Stiles’ ear knowing full well that Derek could hear it and Stiles dissolved into a mess of moans and gasps as his cock spurted ropes of cum out. 

“That’s Daddy’s little slut,” Peter laughed breathlessly at the sight of Stiles coming untouched on his cock and his dirty words in his ear. 

“Daddy, please, oh!” Stiles whined as he was yanked down onto Peter’s cock and his eyes rolled up when Peter stilled deep inside of him before spilling his load. Stiles squirmed and gasped as the warmth of his mate’s Uncle’s cum filled him steadily. 

Stiles slumped back against Peter who kissed his sweaty temple and Derek was slumped in his chair across from them. A wet patch obvious on the crotch of his jeans and his glowing eyes still locked on the two of them as Peter cupped Stiles’ slightly swelling stomach with a smug look on his face.

“Daddy filled me so much,” Stiles slurred when he noticed the swell and nuzzled Peter’s throat in the usual scent-marking move of the pack. 

“Such a good boy for Daddy,” Peter crooned, obviously content to stay like this for a while. Having Stiles keep his cock warm, his cum plugged up in him while Derek watched from across the room.


End file.
